<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gloria in excelsis Deo by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459250">Gloria in excelsis Deo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FanFic100: Harry Potter [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Drama, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, yleisdraamaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kun kaaoksen aiheuttaja asteli rappusia alas kohti areenaa, Harry jähmettyi kauhusta.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>FanFic100-haasteeseen: 16. Violetti</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FanFic100: Harry Potter [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gloria in excelsis Deo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crossi on tässä kovin pieni, vain vilaukselta näemme SPN-hahmoa, mutta se on kuitenkin vahvasti siellä taustalla, niin crossiksi tämä menee!</p><p>Heräsin tuohon "kliimaksikohtaukseen" ja aloin heti kirjoittaa sitä ylös. No, teknisesti ottaen en päässyt kirjoittaessa edes siihen asti kun päädyin lavertelemaan alkua, mutta kuitenkin. Satassanaa olen venyttänyt vähän, mutta koska Wiki sanoo, että "käytännössä sanalla [purppura] voidaan tarkoittaa kaikkia värisävyjä aavistuksen punertavasta violetista aina hiukan violetinsävyiseen punaiseen saakka", niin en ole siitä liian huolissani :P Kiitokset Yollelle beta-avusta &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita enkä Supernaturalia. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyseessä oli täysimittainen oikeudenistunto ja vaikka Harry oli vasta alle kolmenkymmenen, hän oli jo nähnyt niitä liikaa. Neville vilkaisi häntä penkkirivin päästä. Harry nyökkäsi tuskin näkyvästi, mutta se riitti.</p><p>Neville nousi ylös ja avasi suunsa. Jälleen Harry yllättyi, kuinka aikuiselta, syvältä ja ennen kaikkea varmalta Neville kuulosti. Hänen kantava baritoninsa ei värissyt pelosta, vaan vyöryi aallon lailla yli koko Velhojen neuvoston täysistunnon. Sanoma esitettiin rauhallisesti, mutta huolella hiotun puheen edetessä yllättyneiden, jopa tyrmistyneiden äännähdysten määrä lisääntyi ja Neville joutui korottamaan ääntään.</p><p>"Kuinka julkeatte? Vaikka olettekin sotasankari, herra Longbottom, ei se oikeuta—"</p><p>"Kannatan", Harry keskeytti päävelhon vuodatuksen ja nousi seisomaan kohottaen kätensä ilmaan. Muutkin nousivat: Ron, Hermione, Percy, Minerva. Harry ei silti kääntänyt katsettaan, vaan tuijotti edelleen päävelhoa. Ei uhkaavasti vaan neutraalisti. Sillä vaikka sota oli jo ohi, Harry oli edelleen se johon katsottiin, kun haettiin varmistusta, hyväksyntää ja, pahus soikoon, jopa oikeutusta! Harry jatkoi silti, väsyneenäkin, sillä ellei hän jatkaisi, niin kuka sitten? Ministeriö oli puhdistettu viimeistä mätää omenaa lukuun ottamatta ja vaikka todisteiden keruuseen oli mennyt yli kymmenen vuotta, kyyn pää leikattaisiin vihdoinkin.</p><p>Päävelhon katse lakaisi rivistöjä. Puhe oli vihdoin lakannut, ja nyt jokainen neuvoston jäsen ilmaisi kantansa. Harry ei kääntynyt laskemaan, kuinka moni oli nostanut kätensä tai edes painamaan mieleensä istujien nimiä. Yksi suu, yksi ääni. Hänen ilmeensä ei värähtänyt sittenkään, kun päävelhon ohuet huulet kaartuivat omahyväiseen virneeseen.</p><p>"Äänten mennessä tasan minun ääneni ratkaisee", päävelho sanoi vilkaisten myrkyllisesti Harrya. Mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti nuijia päätöksensä, salin suuret ovet heilahtivat auki.</p><p>"Kannatan!"</p><p>Joka ikinen neuvoston jäsen kääntyi katsomaan ja kuten Nevillen puheen aikana, kuiskausten ja järkyttyneiden äännähdysten rintama eteni kuin renkaat vedessä. Harry oli täysin varautumaton keskeytykseen, ja hämmentyneestä ilmeestä päätellen, niin oli Nevillekin. Ja kun kaaoksen aiheuttaja asteli rappusia alas kohti areenaa, Harry jähmettyi kauhusta.</p><p>"Professori Dumbledore?"</p><p>Rehtori pysähtyi kuullessaan Harryn äänen. Hänen harteillaan oli purppuranvärinen, kultaisin tähdin koristeltu viitta, ja Harry tajusi silmänräpäyksessä, miksi se näytti niin tutulta. Dumbledore oli haudattu se päällään.</p><p>Samassa tyrmään valui suloinen laulu, joka nostatti Harryn typerryksestä ja sai hänen sydämensä laukkaamaan voitonriemuisena, täynnä voimaa ja iloa. Fawkes. Kullanpunertava lintu lehahti kerran yli kaulojaan kurkottelevan neuvoston ja laskeutui lopulta Dumbledoren olalle. Sen saapuminen vahvisti kaiken todeksi, ja Harry havahtui eloon. Hän ryntäsi suoraan Dumbledoren luo ja kaappasi tämän kaksin käsin syleilyynsä välittämättä siitä, ettei ollut enää viisitoistavuotias poika vaan aikuinen mies. Hän itki Dumbledoren kaavun rintamukselle, sillä ylettyi edelleenkin pitkää velhoa hädin tuskin leukaan asti.</p><p>"Harry, miten oivallista nähdä sinut jälleen", Dumbledore sanoi kyyneleitä äänessään.</p><p>"Miten...?" Harry sopersi saatuaan jälleen tunteensa kuriin.</p><p>"Ilmeisesti minulla on vielä tekemistä", Dumbledore sanoi hymyillen ja nyökkäsi edelleen avoimia ovia kohti.</p><p>Ovenpieleen nojasi mies. Ei, ei mies, sillä yliluonnollisen olennon tuntu iski Harrya kuin hyökyaalto. Huolimatta siitä, että oli pukeutunut ruttuiseen trenssitakkiin, olento huokui voimaa, jollaista Harry ei ollut ennen kokenut. Hänen katseensa oli vakaa ja pistävä ja hänen ympärillä loisti aavistus halosta. Olento nyökkäsi ja katosi, mutta silmänräpäystä ennen häviämistä Harry oli varma, että näki valtavien mustien siipien levittyvän tämän selästä.</p><p>"Castiel", Dumbledore sanoi kunnioitusta äänessään.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mulla oli tästä kaksi versiota, mutta koska sain tämän näin pyöristettyä, niin postaan tämän ficlettimittaisen.  Jäi harmittamaan lähinnä siksi, että pidemmässä Dumbledore vaati päävelhon paikkaa sanomalla näin: "Ellen erehdy, päävelhon titteli kuuluu edelleen minulle, sillä kuten vuonna 439 lisätty 3 § määrää, kuolleista herännyt päävelho saa pitää tittelinsä, vaikka olisikin itse lavastanut kuolemansa, kuten Nostrick Naurattaja teki heti lain tultua voimaan. Tietysti hänellä oli hyvä tarkoitus, silloinen velhojen neuvosto oli aikakirjojen mukaan 'sietämätön sakki ilman huumorin häivääkään', mutta laki on silti laki." Ja iski silmää Harrylle! Mutta ehkä tämä on parempi tämmöisenä versiona :P</p><p>Ficin nimi on suomeksi vapaasti käännettynä: "Kunnia Jumalalle korkeuksissa."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>